The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bokrammi’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform shrub Rose varieties with attractive flower and fruit coloration.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1996 of two unnamed seedling selections of Rosa hybrida, not patented. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2001 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since the summer of 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.